ilvidorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pantheon of the Heavens
The Pantheon of the Heavens is the governing body of gods within the world of Ato. It consists of five major gods/goddesses who rule the lesser gods throughout the world, known as Elder Gods. Each god is part of an element, and the Elder Gods directly represent an element. The elements being Fire, Air, Earth, Lightning, and Water. The Elder Gods Valshook Valshook is known as "The King". His element is Fire. He represents power and strength. He is also the patron god of Knights, Soldiers, Lords, and Generals. He owns the North Wing of The Pantheon of Heavens. His animals are wolves, hawks, and lions. He takes the form of an Eagle the most though. His shadow self is Kirval. Zaltir Zaltir is known as "The Wizard". His element is Lightning. He represents intelligence and forethought. He is also the patron god of mages, sorcerers, and scientists. He owns the south-west wing of The Pantheon of Heavens. His animals are owls, mice, and cats. He prefers to take the form of a Puma. His shadow self is Rato. Dasalin Dasalin is known as "The Mother". Her element is Air. She represents charisma, community, and care. She is also the patron god of healers, parents, and lovers. She owns the north-east wing of The Pantheon of Heavens. Her animals are cows, monkeys, and meerkats. She prefers to take the form of a dove. Her shadow self is Miervaren. Balár Balár is known as "The Craftsman". His element is Earth. He represents endurance, creativity, and durability. He is also the patron god of inventors, smiths, and laborers. He owns the north-west wing of The Pantheon of Heavens. His animals are bulls, turtles, and condors. He prefers the form of a dog. His shadow self is Tsor. Feight Feight is known as "The Explorer". His element is Water. He represents cunning and perception. He is also the patron god of rogues, rangers, and voyagers. He owns the south-east wing of The Pantheon of Heavens. His animals are sharks, snakes, and crows. He prefers the form of an alligator. His shadow self is Alaji. Organization Each Elder God is responsible for their element and traits. Lesser gods below them each also have aspects of their respective Elder God and a specific thing to be known for. The Pantheon itself is on the Astral realm, a large fortress in the sky. It consists of five major wings and a center atrium. Each wing belongs to one of the Elder Gods and the atrium itself acts as meeting place for them all. The Pantheon of the Shadows The Pantheon of the Shadows is the ruling underworld gods, opposite of the gods here in The Pantheon of the Heavens. Each Elder god has a shadow self, an evil version of themselves, that rules there. They each represent the evil extremes of the traits they are supposed to represent. It is a constant battle of which form the gods appear as, and which one is in power at the current time. Category:Groups